Prediction Princess
* ''AVISO: qualquer tradução desta página foi realizada de maneira automática via Google Tradutor e pode apresentar erros (exceto a Lista de Decks e/ou Cards Recomendados e o nome do Arquétipo em Português, caso exista).'' * O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "Princesa da Premonição" é o nome oficial em Português deste arquétipo. "Prediction Princess" ( Senjutsuki) is an archetype of Fairy-Type monsters that debuted in Collectors Pack: Duelist of Destiny Version. They were used by Aura Sentia in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Design Aparência "Prediction Princess" monsters are fortune-telling themed monsters based on different female mythological creatures as well as divination techniques. Estilo De Jogo All non-Ritual "Prediction Princess" monsters are Flip monsters, who focus on controlling the field with their Flip effects. They also possess several searching effects to aid Ritual Summoning "Prediction Princess Tarotrei" with ease, who can further support the Flip effects of the "Prediction Princess" monsters. "Prediction Princess Tarotrei" can activate your Flip effects during your opponent's turn, and flip your monsters face down so you can flip them face up again. Cards Recomendados Monstros de Efeito * Prediction Princess Astromorrigan * Prediction Princess Arrowsylph * Prediction Princess Crystaldine * Prediction Princess Coinorma * Prediction Princess Petalelf * Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands * Night Assailant * Pot of The Forbidden * Shaddoll Beast * Shaddoll Dragon * Shaddoll Hedgehog * Shaddoll Squamata * Senju of the Thousand Hands * Spirit of the Fall Wind * Subterror Behemoth Ultramafus * Summoner of Illusions * Tsukuyomi Monstros Reguladores * Herald of Orange Light * Shaddoll Falco * Scapeghost Monstros de Ritual * Prediction Princess Tarotrei Monstros de Fusão * El Shaddoll Anoyatyllis * El Shaddoll Construct * El Shaddoll Wendigo * El Shaddoll Winda * Gaia Drake, the Universal Force Monstros Sincro * Arcanite Magician * Black Rose Dragon * Cloudcastle Monstros Link * Subterror Behemoth Fiendess Magias * Prediction Ritual * Book of Moon * Enemy Controller * Guard Penalty * Pre-Preparation of Rites * Shaddoll Fusion * Shield Crush * Soul Reversal * Stumbling * Swords of Concealing Light * The Shallow Grave Armadilhas * Black Cat-astrophe * Butterspy Protection * Changing Destiny * No Entry!! * Reverse Reuse * Sinister Shadow Games * Threatening Roar * Waboku Konami's Tarotrei Deck http://ygorganization.com/konamisynchrondeck/ Monstros de Efeito * Djinn Releaser of Rituals * Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands x3 * Pot of The Forbidden x3 * Prediction Princess Arrowsylph x3 * Prediction Princess Astromorrigan * Prediction Princess Coinorma x3 * Prediction Princess Crystaldine * Prediction Princess Petalelf * Spirit of the Fall Wind x3 Monstros de Ritual * Prediction Princess Tarotrei x3 Magias * Dark Hole * Harpie's Feather Duster * Monster Reborn * Pre-Preparation of Rites x3 * Prediction Ritual x3 Armadilhas * Black Cat-astrophe x3 * Magical Hats x3 * Solemn Strike x2 * Solemn Warning Fraquezas Despite this archetype's unorthodox "bait-and-switch"-like tactics, "Prediction Princess" have many weaknesses. "Royal Command" completely stops any and all Flip monster effects, slowing the Deck down considerably. Cards like "Dark Simorgh", "Searchlightman", "Light of Intervention" prevent "Prediction Princess" monsters from being Set or flipped face-down in the first place. "Jurrac Velphito" is also a danger to "Prediction Princess" monsters because it destroys face-down monsters immediately without them ever flipping face-up. Other cards which prevent battle position changes, whether of the "Prediction Princess" player's monsters or the opponent's, such as "Gaap the Divine Soldier" and "Gravity Axe - Grarl" can halt most, though often not all, of the "Prediction Princess" player's moves. Additionally, the Deck has difficulty removing monsters Summoned by the effect of "Raging Cloudian". Categoria:Arquétipos